


The cookie Kingdom

by MissLunatic



Series: The adventures of Bagginshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They begon to search for the arkencookie that was more precious to thorin then what ever cookie was out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cookie Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> its not been beta'd  
> (I might write this in a bigger context next time)

The cookie kingdom

Thorin and his company had come from far, over mountains, through the air and undergrond to reclaim there homeland.  
Months had past since they gotten on this journey, with bilbo on his side he had defeated smaug “scared him off” is the most probably term.  
But what thorin never had mentioned was that the gold in erebor where cookies with big chocolate chunks in them. So when they entered erebor and the company looked down they saw mountains of cookies, dwalins face in particular was amazing to be a witness off this.  
They begon to search for the arkencookie that was more precious to thorin then what ever cookie was out there.  
But they could not find it, bilbo had taken it, it was a huge cookie with chocolate bits in it as big as his smallest toe.  
ofcourse this cookie wouldn’t be save in the presence of Dwalin or Thorin in that matter as he hid it into a dark chamber where no one woukd even look.  
One day thorin got mad at anyone that would have his cookie, his arkencookie, it drove him mad.  
Thorin could not sleep so he walked around, to the deepest of chambers. Suddenly he heard crunching noises and small talking noises. He feared the worse.  
When thorin slammed open the door he was so mad what he witnessed. Dwalin and Bilbo had eaten some cookies, his treasure. They looked ashamed of it but all wat bilbo could say is that the arkencookie wasn’t worthy enough to be here. And to releave thorin from his burden they eat it.  
Also because they where hungry


End file.
